


Bugiardo

by spider___lily



Series: A spider's thread [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Adorable Fat Nuggets, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-centric (Hazbin Hotel), Canonical Rape/Non-con, Fat Nuggets being the best character in the whole show, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am a terrible person therefore I am hurting my faves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, So I must make him absolutely adorable I don't make the rules he's baby, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Valentino Bashing (Hazbin Hotel), Why Did I Write This?, this is literally just Angel Dust suffering because of Valentino, why am i like this, why isn't this a tag already wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider___lily/pseuds/spider___lily
Summary: Bugiardoadjective[masculine]/bu’dʒardo/[italian]lying, false, deceitfulAngel Dust might be a dumb slut, an untrustworthy son of a bitch, a fucking junkie, but he sure as hell isn't a fucking liar.Unless, of course, he's talking about himself.[There's nothing really explicit in this, just short suggestive paragraphs at most. I'm not really comfortable with writing anything too sexual (hell, I'm asexual, so yeah, sue me), the warnings in the tags are there to make sure no one thinks this is a light reading for whoever might be triggered by this kind of content. Better safe than sorry, right?]
Series: A spider's thread [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843573
Comments: 32
Kudos: 225





	Bugiardo

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: (canonical) repetitive swearing (they all have a foul mouth and so do I so writing this was fun), references to non-con and rape, sexual and physical abuse (so yeah, pretty much all of Angel Dust's canonical baggage, thank you Val, we all fucking hate you), sexual innuendos and puns, slurs and insults, victim blaming, Angel's fucked up life in Hell is a trigger warning itself so please, be careful.
> 
> I must advise everyone who reads that I'm Italian and English ain't my first language so it's okay to correct me and give me advice, but as soon as I read any kinda slur or insults against me, the comment's done for, and ya have the confirmation of being a fucking douchebag.
> 
> In conclusion, enjoy this thing I wrote in 2 hours at like 1am, it has been beta-ed by my best friend, Word's revision, so yeah, have fun being a better grammar police.

It was a normal day at the Hazbin Hotel; the kitchen had been set on fire only once that morning, the Radio Demon had murdered just a couple of weak sinners who'd tried to cause havoc in the hall, demanding the Princess of Hell to stop with her _“ridiculous fucking pet project”_ , and Angel Dust had only smoked half a blunt of marijuana, a way less satisfying substitute of his favourite drug, but at least that helped him dealing with the withdrawals.

It was a perfectly normal day. It was also a Tuesday and therefore Therapy Day, something that Charlie had made up during the second week after the start of Alastor's partnership with the Hotel.

Everyone, which meant the whole staff and their only guest, had to spend the entire afternoon together, sitting in the dumbest room Angel had ever seen, and talk about their _feelings, fears_ and _hopes_ and _dreams_.

Such utter _bullshit_ , Angel really couldn't believe that the Princess of bloody fucking _Hell_ was really that stupid. She had tried masking it as a “chance to get to know each other”, but he couldn't help seeing it as nothing more than a chance for her to pry into his business, and that just wouldn't cut it for the porn star.

At least he and Fat Nuggets had a free room and three meals a day though, so he really couldn't afford to move out and get a new apartment, especially not when Val had decided to cut off his salary after the first week of his stay.

If the slut didn't need the money for his rent, the pimp would keep it in his stead; he had to start repaying Val eventually, after all those years of working for him. The overlord wouldn't keep him unless he was indebted to him, right? Honestly, knowing that made Angel feel kinda...

Ah, what were feelings, anyway? Useless emotions made up by fucked up chemicals in his brain. He probably didn't even have a functioning brain anymore, after all the drugs he had taken on his own and the ones he had been given to make him a little more fun and compliant, obedient.

Valentino would never give his favourite cash cow away; Angel Dust made him too much money to be expendable, he was _needed_ , and Valentino cared about him. They were in Hell, so of course the way he showed it was a little fucked up, but honestly, was it really that bad?

_“Angel, baby, keep them legs a lil' wider for daddy, won't you? And keep your eyes on the mirror, look at me, you're so pretty when you sneer and cry”_

He really should learn not complain all the time. Val wasn't his roughest lover, he'd met worse demons during the staged gangbangs his boss loved filming so much, and he'd always known that he should appreciate the attention, the _lovemaking_ , the hands constricting his hips, his neck and his wrists in bruising grip, the insistent biting, the degrading insults and the clients who indulged in their worst kinks just because he was _Angel Dust_ , the most famous porn star of Hell, and therefore the worst of all sinners.

He hadn't gotten to indulge in all of that when he was alive in the Forties and very much gay in a very Catholic family, _so why can't he enjoy that now?_

_“Oh Angel, why don't you kneel by my side, baby? You're so pretty on your knees, looking like the perfect baby slut. Keep looking at daddy, never take your eyes off me, open up that pretty lil' mouth, Angel, you always look better with something in it.”_

Charlie noticed how silent their first – _and only_ – guest had been during the whole afternoon, while even Husk had tried chatting up a little at first, before blacking out, completely hammered.

The look on the spider's face wasn't his usual one, confident and happy-go-lucky, and actually, she would have said that he looked lost in thought, even kind of sad. His eyes seemed a little puffy, as if he had cried before coming down to the hotel's common room.

“Angel? Would you like to tell us something?” Charlie's voce made him come back to reality; he was still sitting on the hard leather couch in the therapy room, Husk sleeping and snoring on his right and Fat Nuggets sprawled on his lap, grunting softly at his owner who had stopped caressing his back.

He wouldn't have accepted to take part of that shitty afternoon without his beloved Nugs.

“What d'ya want me to say, Sugar Plum? You know that most of the shit that happens to me in Hell is either off limits or too R-rated for yo' pretty little head.” Moreover, to be honest, Angel didn't feel like lying to Charlie; she didn't deserve his bullshit, and actually, he didn't like lying to people in general.

He might not a truther, but he also ain't a fucking liar. He was pretty sure that omitting shit and refusing to answer didn't make him a liar, 'cause the truth wouldn't be all that pleasant for the cute lil' princess to hear. He was helping her _not_ dealing with him, wasn't that an act of kindness by itself?

“Well, most of it might be, but what about saying what you feel like you're allowed to? And, _please_ , don't go into the details of like, _you know_ , the acts themselves. You're allowed to be vague, but can I stop you from time to time to ask a few questions? You can choose not to answer as well.” and fucking damnit, Angel Dust really could not say no to that hopeful face. Sometimes Charlie looked too much like his sister for him to be comfortable around her.

He really should ring Molly up, to make sure she's doing all right at her cabaret.

“Aight Toots, I'll safeword out of any answer I don't wanna give, 'kay?” he starts off, gently scratching behind Fat Nuggets' ears, earning a satisfied squeal from the demon piglet. Maybe, if he focused on doing something else, saying that shit wouldn't make him nauseous “So, where do I start... I work as a prostitute – you happy now, Princess? I used the appropriate term – for Overlord Valentino, and whenever I'm not in this dumb hotel, I'm either at his studio, at his strip club, or exploding shit with Cherri. When I'm at the studio, I usually have to act a few... scenes that end up on VoxTube, and that includes a huge repertoire Sugar Tits, but I usually get the most hard-core ones. I guess the other sinners really like to see how I bend all my arms and legs, _fucking freaks they are_.” and if the final swear words earned him an admonishing look from Charlie and Vaggie, he brushed it off as if it never happened.

“Can you tell us something about your boss?” Charlie looks like a goddamn clown in a freak show on a regular basis, how dare she have the gall to look so kind and encouraging?

“Well, Val is an all-powerful Overlord, what else is there to say, you have the fucking Radio Demon working at the lobby. He takes me to all of my strip shows in his limousine,” _where he makes me sit on his lap and fucks me even when I say I don't feel like it_ “he compliments all of my performances in the backstage,” _where he fucks me when I say that I'm too tired to suck him off, so that he can see himself in the mirror_ “and he's usually really supportive and kind to me.” _because I'm the slut who gets him the most money, and when he isn't kind his fingers bruise and break my skin until I bleed and I beg him to stop stop stop and he doesn't stop why would he stop he **owns** me _“I really couldn't ask for a better boss now, amirite?” he really wanted to take a puff of his blunt, but the joint was left in his room, and he _really_ didn't feel like walking four stairways to go get it, so he had to deal with his nerves for now.

The Princess of Hell kept her eyes on the thick red and pink notepad she had on her legs, the pencil lightly tapping on the page, before moving her eyes to Vaggie, who nodded at her.

“Angel... It's pretty common knowledge that Overlord Valentino isn't usually, well, _kind_ to his employees, so I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want you to tell me the truth. You have to answer this Angel, so that we can help you.” seeing the spider nod, even though he kept looking at his pet pig, avoiding her face at all costs and muttering in Italian a few words, _“non mi serve il tuo aiuto”._

She took a deep breath, before speaking up again. “Angel, does Valentino hurt you?”

Did Val hurt him?

Of course he did, _it was part of their deal_ , Angel enjoyed the pain, loved the harsh slaps on his fur, the rough fingers on his hips, neck, wrists. He _loved_ servicing Valentino, _he lived ~~for him~~ thanks to him._

He loved being yanked by the tender fur on his head and on his chest, and the only thing he was good for was sex. He had been _made_ to be fucked, his mouth perfect only when it was silent and full of cock or moaning up a storm, his eyes pretty only when they were full of tears, and his neck was perfect only when hand-shaped bruises circled it like a pretty necklace.

He liked being hurt. So Val only gave him what he wanted, didn't he?

“I like it, so why shouldn't he?”

One of his lower eyes looked up at Charlie, and _shit_ , why did she have that look, was she sad? Did she pity him? What for? He was living a _dream_ , he wasn't complaining, _he really wasn't_.

“Did he tell you that you like it, or did you tell that to yourself?” Vaggie hissed suddenly, making Angel look up at her and _fucking Hell_ , since when does she even _care_ about whatever Angel Dust says?

“ _Fuck off_ , dyke. It ain't none of your fuckin' business, what I do with Val follows every single fuckin' rule of bdsm so why don't you go fuck yourself on one of your spears while you're at it.”

Hearing the shouts, Husk woke up, absolutely livid for being awoken from one of his drunken catnaps.

“The _fuck_ y'all shouting 'bout, _shut the fuck up_ ” he muttered, slurring a little.

Meanwhile, the Radio Demon was enjoying the show, while also analysing what Angel Dust had said, and thinking about what he had left unsaid.

He really wondered how fun their effeminate fellow could really be if he was forced to say the whole truth. Maybe torture would be an option Charlie wouldn't refuse, and he certainly wouldn't be one to let the opportunity pass up.

Angel Dust had just admitted that he liked pain anyway, so it was all right if he, too, wanted to have fun, right?

Vaggie, right beside Charlie, looked absolutely murderous, her good eye twitching like hell while her hands were closed in a grip so tight that her usually pale knuckles looked bone-white.

The spider kept spewing insults and venomous nags at her, hoping to piss her off enough to have a reason to get out of that room, that had suddenly gotten _a little_ too small for him.

He was _fine_ , Val cared about him, they were just having fun, and he was perfectly, absolutely _fine_. They were bad people, they were in _Hell_ , for fuck's sake, affection wasn't always conventional, okay?

_“Baby you're so pretty when you cry, keep pretending you don't like it, you know you want it, you're always asking for it.”_

Then, Vaggie was on her feet, right in front of Angel, her hand held up as if she wanted to slap the ever-loving fuck out of him.

And suddenly, in front of him, there wasn't Vaggie anymore.

Valentino stood where the little moth was an instant before, his bloody, pointy teeth sneering at him, his ruby eyes two thin, enraged lines as he looked at the pink spider, his hand quickly approaching Angel's face.

Angel Dust did what he did best when he had to deal with his boss, and _cowered_ , closing in on himself, four of his arms covering his head while his bottom two were tightly gripping something soft that was quickly trying to wiggle out of his lap.

It didn't matter what it was, he had to keep it safe from his boss' hands, 'cause he knew Valentino would _tear it apart._

He didn't even notice when his mouth opened up to babble out desperate pleas, too used to that kind of scenario for it to be weird or new, and his brain unconsciously already knew how to prevent damage.

“I'm sorry daddy please don't please I'll be good, I'll be so good I promise, please I'll never say no again I swear, you can have me when and where you want Mista Val, _per favore Valentino ti prego-”_

And then hands were softly shaking him, as a soft, feminine voice was repeatedly saying his name, and pink was all he could see.

“Molly?” he slurred, his throat choking on a sob and on the fur pressed to his mouth.

Then, kind hands – two hands, not four, that wasn't Molly – moved his arms to his sides, and whatever was on his lap – oh fuck, Fat Nuggets was on his lap before Val- before he-

“Oh shit Nugs, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry.” Angel muttered mortified, freeing the piglet who jumped off the couch, but instead of running off to the safety of their room, the pet pig stayed at his owner's feet, a look of what could only be interpreted as worry painted on his porcine features.

The spider finally understood the situation. Val wasn't really there – if he were, he would be doing something else on this couch, instead of being caressed and talked to.

 _Shit_ , he felt so fucking awkward and ashamed, because he was _fine_ , he'd just overreacted, he'd made a fool out of himself and everyone was probably pitying him like a fucking abused puppy, and _he wasn't_ , for fuck's sake _he wasn't abused_ , he wasn't like _Cherri_ , she'd actually suffered at the hands of the old bastard, _he wasn't abused-_

“Angel...” Charlie started, and Angel Dust needed to get the _fuck_ away from her before she coaxed more out of him.

He forced himself to raise his head, looking away from the princess, seeing Vaggie, held by Niffty, who looked terribly mortified and apologetic.

 _I'm sorry_ , she mouthed to him, and since he had had to deal with way too many hotheads in both his life and his afterlife, he just smiled and shrugged it off.

“Sorry for the scene fellas... I'm not feeling too hot right now, mind if I leave y'all for a lil'?” He had chuckled, his throat tight, getting up from the couch and picking up his pig. “The afternoon's almost over anyway, see ya at dinner?” and before he had even finished speaking, he was out of the room, Fat Nuggets held tightly in his arms, slamming the old door with a loud bang, and bolting for his room.

He ran up a couple of stories before stopping, panting for breath, and he sat down on the stairs, letting out the sob he'd been choking on for the last couple of minutes.

Fat Nuggets softly nibbled one of his gloves, and Angel could see the shadow of a bruise big enough to be one of his fingers on the pink of his back. He was so sorry, he had squeezed his best friend like a damn psycho for absolutely _nothing._

_He was fine._

And as his beloved piggy jumped on his lap to lick the tears off his face, he also realised he was a fucking liar.

In one of his inner pockets, one of those on his chest, his hellphone was vibrating in a pattern he knew too well, but he let it finish ringing, resigning himself to the harsh scolding he would receive as soon as he got to the studio.

“Ehi Nugs, ti va di andare a trovare la zia Molly?” he muttered as he nuzzled his piglet, his eyes puffy as hell and the fur on his face wet with tears “Mi sa che stavolta ti toccherà stare un po' di più con lei, ma a te mica dispiace, vero?”

In response, Fat Nuggets squealed softly, and Angel got up, kissing his pig's head and heading up to his room.

He had a few phone calls to do, work equipment to gather, an explosive redhead to text, and _lotsa_ people to avoid.

It was another perfectly normal day in Hell for Angel Dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Few quick notes of the Italian sentences here:  
> "Non mi serve il tuo aiuto": I don't need your help  
> "per favore Val ti prego-”: please Val, I'm begging you  
> “Ehi Nugs, ti va di andare a trovare la zia Molly? Mi sa che stavolta ti toccherà stare un po' di più con lei, ma a te mica dispiace, vero?”: hey Nugs, what do you think about going visiting auntie Molly? I have a feeling this time you'll have to stay at her place a little longer, but it's not like you don't like it, right?
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and consider leaving a comment to correct any typo, or if I screwed up some grammatical structure, or if you just wanna say how reading this made you feel.


End file.
